


The Wait

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [109]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma say goodbye as they wait for the shards of Ingrid's mirror to hit the town</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait

“Swan, a word?” Emma heard his voice call out. She didn’t have to turn around to see the worry in his voice. But she did anyways as she handed off her brother for safe keeping to Elsa.

It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. When would she get her happy ending? She had read the fairy tales a billion times when she was younger and naïve, and it was always simpler than this. There was always a Happy Ever After. Was it too much for her to have one herself? She loved her family, and she cared deeply for Killian, but she needed a few moments in between villains to enjoy life with them.

“What are you doing here, you know what’s about to happen,” she asked him, with a panic in her voice. He couldn’t be here; he needed to be somewhere safe, somewhere where no one would hurt him when the spell hit. She felt her heart clench as she made her way over to him. When she stood a few inches away from him, she took a moment to memorize his face.

There was so much she wanted to say to him, so much that she couldn’t yet, but that she needed to. She knew there was something wrong with him, and the worst part is that she didn’t even have the chance to talk to him about it. If only they had more time. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

“Aye, but I needed to see you before this spell turned me into this terrible person,” he said in a low voice, pain seeping through his voice. He pushed a strand of hair out her face, and his hand lingered on her face a moment longer.

“I’ve never been a goodbye kiss kind of person, but maybe just this once,” she said, her voice breaking as a few tears slipped down her face. She threw her arms around him and kissed him desperately. If this was the last kiss she would ever have with him, then it would be a good one. She kept her lips on his after he reluctantly began to pull away, knowing the spell was moments away from hitting the town.

“Emma,” he said softly, “I don’t know if I’m going to survive this. I can’t talk about it,” he said softly, but he raised her hand up and placed on his chest.

Her eyes searched his, trying to see what he was trying to say. She could see desperation in them, and fear.

“I can’t feel your heart,” she said in shock, “Killian, where’s your heart?” Her heart panicked as she tried to come up with reasons to explain why she couldn’t feel it beating in his chest, safely where it belonged. Because she still remembered what happened to the last person she had feelings for whose heart wasn’t in their chest.

“It’s been taken,” he said simply, and she understood all of a sudden why he had become so secretive.

“I’m going to find out who took it,” she said in a hard voice. “I’m going to get it back for you, Killian. You’ve gone to the ends of worlds and time for me; I’m going to do the same for you.” She curled her fingers on his chest as she touched his cheek with her other hand. “I am not going to let anything to happen to you, I promise.”

He smiled at her softly, “Emma, I never had a chance to say this to your face, but you deserve to know this. I would have liked to have said I to you in more pleasant of circumstances, but I love you. I’ve loved you for quite some time. And if we survive this ordeal, I promise to do better by you.”

She felt his fingers intertwine with hers. “I love you too,” she said softly. “That should terrify me to tell you, but I don’t want to have any regrets because my walls were up. I love you so much, Killian Jones, and **when** we survive this, I promise you that I won’t pull away from you anymore. I’ll show you just how much I love you, every day.”

He pressed his lips to hers again, but pulled away quickly. They could both feel the spell grow closer, and she closed her eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

“You need to go,” she whispered against his skin, as she held on to him tightly. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him. She looked in his eyes once more, trying to memorize his love, his compassion, and his warmth.

“Goodbye, Swan,” he said softly, tearing away from her. “Be careful through all of this.”

And with that, he pulled away and walked out the door. She closed her eyes as she felt herself shaking softly. Tears fell down her face as a sob erupted from her chest. She was well aware that her little scene with Killian did not go unwatched, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She walked back over to where her parents were and could see the sympathy in their eyes. How many times had her parents been separated from each other and found their way back, even when there seemed to be no hope? She had to believe in that, and in the idea that she would find Killian too. That after all of this was over she could get a bit of a break.

So she waited. And as the shards of glass fell from the skies, she closed her eyes and made a wish; that all of this would be okay, and that she would get her happy ending too.


End file.
